Abengane
Abengane (アベンガネ) is a Greed Island player hired by Battera and is also an Exorcist. Appearance and Personality Abengane has the physical appearance of a black person with features such as afro-textured hair and dark skin. He wears a tunic suit and shoes. Judging by his actions, it seems he is a calm, collected, and practical man. Plot On September 10th 2000, together with 20 other players, including Biscuit, Gon and Killua, Abengane passes Tsezguerra's recruitment test and becomes a hired Greed Island player for the billionaire BatteraVol 13, p.165-168. Soon after entering the game, in the town of Antokiba he and several newcomers are invited to join Nickes' alliance of players. Believing that the alliance will be able to clear the game in 3 months, he agrees to join themVol 14, p.57-58. But unbeknown to him, Genthru of the alliance is a Bomb Devil and he secretly plants a conjured time bomb on every single member. About 3 months afterwards, when they are gathering in their secret base, Genthru reveals his true identity and blackmails them into surrendering their 81 different types of specified slot cards in exchange for the removal of the bombs. Suspecting Genthru will not keep his words, Abengane uses a Magnetic Force card to fly to Biscuit and Gon alone. After telling them everything he knows about Genthru and asking them to try to stop him from winning, he summons a large Nen beast which eats the bomb and attaches itself to his body. Later, the Phantom Troupe somehow finds out he is an ExorcistVol 17, p.112. Via Hisoka, they get him to agree to handle Kurapika's Judgment Chain in Chrollo Lucilfer's body. Following Genthru's defeat by Gon, Abengane approaches him and fulfills the conditions for the complete removal of his bomb, making the beast disappearVol 18, p.123. He then leaves Greed Island with HisokaVol 18, p.132. Hisoka, Machi and Nobunaga watching Abengane.jpg|Hisoka and the Phantom Troupe watching Abengane Abengane completely removes Genthru's bomb.jpg|Abengane completely removing the bomb Abengane and Hisoka about to leave Greed Island.jpg|Abengane and Hisoka about to leave Greed Island Abilities Abengane is a Conjurer and an Exorcist. He can borrow the power of the spirit of a forest, i.e. the life force of all the organisms living in a forest, then combine it with his own Conjuration ability to create Nen beasts that can devour other people's auras. The size and shape of a Nen beast vary depending on the nature of the target aura and how powerful it is. Only when the owner of the target aura has died or when the conditions for removing it have been fulfilled will the Nen beast disappear. However his Nen beasts cannot swallow the auras left by the dead. To use this ability he has to start a campfire, chant, pray to the forest spirit, then throw a small, roughly made wooden doll of himself into the fireVol 15, p.123. Abengane performs an exorcism.jpg|Starting an exorcism Abengane's Nen beast coming out.jpg|A Nen beast coming out Abengane's Nen beast swallows the bomb.jpg|The beast swallowing the target aura References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Greed Island players Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers